riffipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Naam
Naam were a heavy psych band based out of various parts of New York. Initially a trio and later morphing into a quartet, Naam performed heavy psychedelia with hints of stoner metal and doom metal, with a perchance for jamming. Signing to Tee Pee Records the band would release two albums in their run, both gaining significant critical praise. The band also had a distinctive art style with each release to compliment their sound. The band's Myspace described them as such: "Beyond the conceptual language structure created by mankind, the definition of the name lies in internal rhythm, the internal sound that a man experiences. Those who embrace Naam have the key to the door of mysteries and miracles, as Naam exists in the Divine plane and shines through to the Physical plane, bringing healing and self-renewal. Disgusted by the lack of heavy, psychedelic rock and roll, We deliver our deafening sermon to bring a new dawn for all civilization. The vast seas cannot drown Us, the darkest caverns cannot conceal Us, We will conquer insurmountable foes. We are war, We are peace, We are time and space, We are infinite, We are Naam." In their six year run Naam managed to release two albums amid a host of other releases and largely toured Europe and The United States. The band has hinted at a reunion circa 2018 though no further details have surfaced. History Enter The Kingdom of Naam (2008 - 2011) Naam formed in early 2008 initially as the trio of Bundy, Pizzuto and Lugar. In a short time the band would gain a buzz with performances in the New York area, quickly signing to Tee Pee Records by the end of that year. Early on the band would share the stage with the likes of Queen Elephantine, Weird Owl, The Pax Cecila and Goes Cube among others.Last.fm Naam's first EP known as Kingdom saw release on 21 April 2009, gaining a buzz in the stoner scene. After recording their debut album circa May 2009 at Hillside Dairy Farm in Catskill Mountains, the band performed more frequently in 2009, beginning with a string of August shows alongside Nebula,/ Naam Myspace via Wayback Machine The eponymous Naam saw release on 20 October 2009, gaining positive reception and instantly marking the band's distinctive heavy psych sound and visual style. In support of the band's debut record Naam opened for Om in October and appeared at CMJ showcases for BrooklynVegan and Tee Pee Records.Last.fm Lastly the band toured that Winter in what the band later described as a "total disaster, and totally awesome"./ YouTubeKingdom of Naam Blog Naam would tour heavily in support of their debut the next year, embarking on a tour of SXSW immediately followed by a tour alongside Radio Moscow spanning over a month.Last.fm This would follow by the band's first shows in Canada and a fall tour alongside Priestess. 2011 would see further touring, including the band's first ever tours of Europe (A spring tour as part of the Up in Smoke touring festival and in the winter alongside Black Rainbows) and touring of the United States alongside The Gates of Slumber and Orange Goblin. The band also released a 7" single on 12 July that year comprised of two Nirvana covers ("Drain You" and "Pennyroyal Tea").Thrasher Magazine Starchild, Vow and Breakup (2012 - 2014) Naam would start 2012 off supporting Monster Magnet in Brooklyn, who were performing Dopes To Infinity in it's entirety. Work had begun on new material, culminating in an EP entitled The Ballad of The Starchild seeing release on 7 May 2012 to positive reception. Naam would follow with various marquee shows and a return to Europe in regards to touring. Naam would record their second album at GaluminumFoil Productions in Brooklyn. Naam's second album Vow would see release on 4 June 2013 to positive reception from the likes of The ObeliskThe Obelisk and The Fire NoteThe Fire Note among others. Naam would embark on their most extensive touring cycle to date, beginning with a tour of Europe in the Spring which included appearances at Desertfest London, DesertFest Berlin and Maximum Festival among others from late April to the middle of June. A tour of the United States followed in the summer while the band returned to Europe again in the Winter, sharing the stage with the likes of Space Ritual, Monkey3, Mars Red Sky, The Cosmic Dead and Aqua Nebula Oscillator among many others.Last.fm Naam would tour Europe once again the next year surrounding a contribution to a 4-Way Split released via Heavy Psych Sounds on 4 May 2014, also featuring White Hills, The Flying Eyes and Black Rainbows. On 9 October 2014 Naam would announced that the band would be set for an indefinite hiatus, stating that they had "decided to take a very long hiatus and will not be performing or writing for many years and possibly ever again."The Obelisk On 15 November 2014 the band would announce that the show they were playing tonight would be their last, with the statement: "NAAM DIES TONIGHT AT THE PAPERBOX. FINAL SHOW!".Naam Facebook Following the band's breakup the band members would move on to other projects, with the band's Facebook page even announcing a reunion tour the next year as an April Fool's Day joke.Naam Facebook Around that time the band would release Live in Berlin, the band's last release to date. On 21 February the band would announce "HIATUS OVER" though no further details have surfaced since.Naam Facebook Discography Studio Albums *Naam (2009, Tee Pee Records) *Vow (2013, Tee Pee Records) Extended Plays *Kingdom (2009, Tee Pee Records) *Nirvana Covers (2011, Tee Pee Records) *The Ballad of the Starchild (2012, Tee Pee Records) Live Albums * Live in Berlin (2015, DesertFest/Pink Tank Records) Splits *Naam/White Hills/Black Rainbows/The Flying Eyes (2014, Heavy Psych Sounds) Members *'John Bundy' Bass, Vocals (2008 - 2014) *'Eli Pizzuto' Drums (2008 - 2014) *'Ryan Lugar' Guitars, Vocals (2008 - 2014) *'John Weingarten' Keyboards, Organs, Synths (2010 - 2014) Tours *'Summer US Tour 2009' (Select dates with Nebula, Entrance Band) (2009)Last.fm *'Winter US Tour 2009' (With Priestess, Early Man) (2009)Kingdom of Naam Blogspot *'SXSW Tour 2010' (2010) *'Radio Moscow & Naam Tour' (With Radio Moscow) (2010)Last.fm *'Priestess & Naam Tour' (With Priestess) (2010)Naam Facebook *'SXSW Tour 2011' (2011) *'Up in Smoke Vol. 2' (With The Atomic Bitchwax, Mirror Queen, Quest For Fire) (2011)Last.fm *'US Tour 2011' (With The Gates of Slumber, Orange Goblin) (2011)Naam Facebook *'Naam & Black Rainbows European Tour' (With Black Rainbows) (2011)Naam Facebook *'European Tour 2012' (2012)last.fm *'Spring European Tour 2013' (2013)Naam FacebookLast.fmLast.fm *'North American Tour 2013' (2013)Naam Facebook *'Winter European Tour 2013' (2013)Last.fm *'European Tour 2014' (2014)Naam Facebook External Links *Naam Bandcamp *Naam's Blog 2010 - 2011 *Naam Twitter References Category:Band Category:New York City Category:New York Category:USA Category:Psychedelic Doom Metal Category:Stoner Metal Category:Tee Pee Records Category:Brooklyn Category:2008